Swallow
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: It almost seemed as if it was raining inside. The droplets hanging from the window glowed with a transcendent light, covering both girls in tears. The room filled with grays and blues almost as if all the color had been washed away over time. Forgotton.


**A/N: **Well, I haven't written anything for this fandom in a long time, in fact, I have never written anything for this couple. This is my first time, mostly because I hated one of the characters for a very long time. (I had to be fourteen or fifteen the last time I watched Teen Titans. Seriously...) But I'm over that hate and after re-watching some of the episodes with the character I truly despised...well I actually began to like her and completely forgot the reason I hated her in the first place.

So here it is...a new story that I'm proud of but I felt I could have added more. Still, I think it came out good.

Please enjoy! Oh, and I hope no one minds, but critism is completely welcomed. I need to know what I have to improve on. Flames on the other hand are not welcomed. If one does not like the story or the characters within the story, then one does not need to read said story.

Also, the story makes no sense, it's not supposed to. I never intended it to make sense to the reader. In fact, I really want the readers to figure it out on their own. The story was influenced by _Swallow_ - Emilie Autumn.

**WARNING: This is yuri, girlxgirl, girls love, whatever. If you do not like, do not ship or are homophobic then don't read! I will not read flames, they will be deleted. Also, if one must review I would rather have a review on the story, not the pairing. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Teen Titans nor will I ever own TT.**

* * *

  
**S** w a l l o w  
_By Psycho Dreamer_

"It's raining again."

A sigh.

"It's always raining here."

Sky blue eyes stared out, her legs lay lazily before her as her hands caressed themselves slowly. She rested her head against the wall behind her, her glowing orbs never once moving from their watch. Droplets of water splashed against the foggy window as the rain continued to fall from the blackened clouds never once stopping for the girl's enjoyment. Instead they fell fast and hard against the concrete outside, hitting the ground with a _splitsplitsplit_.

_The sound of a body._

She watched on, her mind concentrating on the sounds in the room and outside. She could faintly hear the wind, _how beautiful it sounded_, pounding against the window, the noise of paper fluttering on top a wooden table, a flip of a page, a heartbeat, _her_ heartbeat, it was all so magical yet normal. Still, she concentrated on the wind, how majestic and powerful it sounded pounding against the glass asking for a way in.

"But it is not invited."

She could hear a sigh coming from the other side of her, a book silently being closed, and the reader finally done with her entertainment.

"How long has it been?"

Amethyst eyes glanced towards her companion; the girl resting near the window did not move an inch. The question hung in the air as if a ghost searching for the answer to its death. There was only one response yet neither the two girls made a sound to answer. It was quiet, lonely.

"Why are you curious?"

"Just am."

"…It's been five years."

"Hm."

Both girls sat on either side of the room, their minds registering the truth that had been admitted. The rain continued to fall hard against the ground.

_The sound of a body falling…_

Yet it almost seemed as if it was raining inside. The droplets hanging from the window glowed with a transcendent light, covering both girls in tears. The room filled with grays and blues almost as if all the color had been washed away over time. Everything seems so lonely and- _i__t's all disappearing_- dark that the two girls could only stare.

"I'm glad we left."

"As am I."

_Because I don't know what would have happened..._

_If I had lost you,_

_If I had lost myself._

"I'm tired, Raven."

She turned her head slowly towards the girl sitting on the couch, the book long forgotten and placed gently on top a table. Her eyes looked sleepy, drained of rest and peace. They looked distant almost like a forgotten dream…a far away blue like the ocean.

_It is raining near the ocean._

"I know. I am too."

"Do you wish to take a nap with me?"

The pale girl smiled.

_I'm so tired…_

_I can't control what is and what was._

_It's like this ocean is swallowing me and there is no way I can stop it._

_Do I even want to stop it?_

"I would like that very much."

They walked away from the window, from the grays and blues, from the ocean and the water and the rain. They walked away from the life they had before to rest in the life they needed so badly right now.

_Because she took a deep, deep breath._

"Let's go sleep for a little while, alright?"

The rain continued to fall though not silently. It smacked against the concrete ground. _Splitsplitsplit…_

_Like a man throwing his body to the ground._


End file.
